Color photographic printing using digital imaging devices, e.g., including electrophotographic and inkjet technologies, normally involves forming color images on media specially formulated for use in digital imaging devices. The most commonly used media for digital printing is paper-based media, because it is relatively inexpensive. In some instances, paper-based media is either specially formulated for use in electrophotographic devices or for use in inkjet devices. Although conventional paper, uncoated can be used as for both electrophotographic and inkjet printing, the print quality is poor. Coated glossy media that can generate high image quality print outs for both inkjet and electrophotographic printing are not common.